


He loved her like acid loves skin

by dahoneybooboo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, everything is painful, hole in my heart, tears on my face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahoneybooboo/pseuds/dahoneybooboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu wants what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loved her like acid loves skin

Wants. Needs.

Disgust.

Kaneki is a strange hybrid of these feelings. On one hand, Shuu imagines him on a plate, the pretty reds of his insides displayed against white porcelain. On the other hand, Shuu imagines Kaneki and his kagunes piercing through him, like an olive at the end of a toothpick. He knows that if they ever seriously fight, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Kaneki would swallow him like a jongleur swallowing a bayonet. Devouring him mercilessly, just as he had devour Jason and all the other ghouls who stood between him and...(what is it? What is the end goal? What are you fighting for, Kaneki-kun?)

In hindsight, Shuu wouldn’t ever be able to eat Kaneki. He is both at length, predictable, but also surprisingly adaptable. A cliché that manages to capture his interest and frustrate him at the same time. Like watching a centipede, Shuu is mesmerized by its perfectly symmetrical movements, while bearing nauseating hate towards its existence. Such creature is unneeded in this world.

Other ghouls can talk all they want behind Shuu’s back. They do not understand the kind of hatred he has towards Kaneki, one they confuse for obsession, maybe even love. He bears so much resemblance to Rize it isn’t even funny anymore. Between the careful blinks of his eyes Shuu sees the Rize inside, sneering at him. Rize laughing at how she’s the one eating the boy, not him. Rize the one behind Kaneki’s hollow expressions, her fingers pulling the corners of his lips to a smile.

Shuu loved her at one point; he won’t deny that. He loved her like acid loves skin. He also won’t deny how shallow she is, strung together by her simple desire to be full. Full of shit. Binging on anything she sets her sight on. Binging on the Kaneki Shuu had set his sight on.

_Dear, you are already dead. Why do you refuse to give him to me? Surely you see how pointless it is, binging on that boy. He is already hollow. You took everything. You took everything that should be mine._

He wondered if there was a way to separate that woman from him. Tear the parts he doesn’t like out of Kaneki. Watching the small of his back, Shuu can see Rize leaning over the boy’s shoulders, can see the contours of her arms around his neck. His skin reddened with her kisses. Rize examining Kaneki’s black nails and pressing hers into the palm of his hand.

_He would never let me touch him like that. Won’t even meet my eyes. He would see me and see the Rize standing behind me, making me a fool. He would let all her teeth sink into him before caressing his skin against mine._

 

The most tasteless vile woman inherited the finest meal Shuu will never have.

 

 

_I hate him. I hate them both._

_I’m so hungry I wish I was dead._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of issues with this fic (that I won't get into). Let's just say writing from Shuu's perspective was a lot harder and less enjoyable than I thought it would be. Next time I might write some crack just to enjoy his character more.


End file.
